I'm Sorry
by aquariia
Summary: This short fic takes place during the gap between the 5th and 6th comics from the Ratchet and Clank Comic Book Series, so major spoilers if you haven't read any of the comics. There's some Ratchet/Talwyn but its only mentioned. Also note that this is the first Fanfiction I've ever written so I do apologize for the lack of quality. Other then that I hope you enjoy!


He felt numb. The sounds of the various computers that hung in the room hummed in the cold air. He couldn't move, the pain and guilt that clung to him was unbearable. He was kneeling on the chilly ground in front of the main controls of the defense center, barely able to keep his head up. He decided to look up, for any signs of hope, only to drop his head in disbelief. The words "Thank you" and "Have a Great Day!" were flashing on the monitors.

'I'd destroy those heaps of garbage if I had the strength to', he thought to himself, the pain in his chest still growing with every breath he took.

The sight of Zogg's warship being destroyed loomed in his mind like a cloud of smoke.

'It's all `my fault… I should have listened to her. I'M SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT!' He pounded his fists on the bitter ground, letting out a frustrated cry.

'It's because of me… I did this to her..'

He carefully sat himself up, staring at the monitors that seem to mock him. His fur was damp with tears and it felt cold against the winter breeze. His mind was too numb and too cluttered to hear the familiar booting up hum that was Clank. Clank sprung off of Ratchet's back and landed as carefully as he could. Something didn't feel right about Ratchet, the way he was hunched over with his hands covering his face. What could it be? Were there any ships left? Were Cronk and Sasha unable to find their location? He slowly walked over to his companion and placed his small robotic hand on the shivering lombax.

"Ratchet are you alright? Is there a ship we could borrow?" he calmly asked, not wanting to spoke him. Ratchet shook his head sadly, his voice was weak and hard to hear.

"N..No.."

"Then what is the matter Ratchet?" there was a tint of worry in his voice, the sprockets in his metallic body started to slow down in fear of the worst that could come.

"She's gone Clank"

"Pardon? Who is gone?"

"Talwyn's dead.."

Clank couldn't comprehend what he just heard. 'Talwyn's dead' looped in his mind over and over like a broken record. He didn't know what to do. He always had an answer for everything, but now, he felt lost. The best thing he could do now was to help Ratchet cope with such a loss.

"Ratchet, let me help you up, please.. I can try and start a fire with the little materials we have."

"Clank I…I'm fine.." He couldn't stop shaking. The arctic air stung his face, and the thought of losing another person that meant so much to him made him feel sick to his stomach with guilt. Clank quickly ran in front of Ratchet and carefully helped him up to his feet. His knees locked in place and he looked very pale, as if someone had viciously taken the lombax's soul. Clank took his hand and guided him to a crate. Ratchet fell on top the crate with a thud. Clank was able to pull an old blanket that was lying on top of some old cardboard boxes and computers. He then rushed over and covered his shivering friend. Clank was able to use the remaining green torches Ratchet had used to traverse the tundra and some of the cardboard that was lying around to make a makeshift fire. As Clank was working hard on preparing the fire, he heard Ratchet burst into a quiet sob, huddling in his blanket for safety. Clank kept working on the blaze until it was just right, and hurried over to his distressed friend. He still didn't know what to do or how to help him. Even after Alister died Ratchet was more composed compared to this, but than again Talwyn was with him.

Talwyn meant so much more than a friend to Ratchet. He did what he could to protect her from harm's way, and he failed her all because of his suborn and mulish attitude towards saving Veldin and getting payback from Zogg. She was the only person who understood the pain and pressure he was going through. She understood everything and always made an effort to show her affection towards him. She in the end became his best, if not closest friend. But he had something that was holding him back. He had feelings for her, something that he never felt over anyone before, but being torn apart by his shyness and need to get away, he felt like those inner feelings were never going to be apprehended.

After an hour of silence he finally spoke. His voice was wispy and shaky.

"Clank… Y..ou there?"

Clank jumped, startled by his voice. He ran over to him as fast as he could, his feet clanking across the medal floor as he ran. He then sat by the lombax's feet and waited for another peep.

"Yes Ratchet? Please tell me if you are alright."

He looked down at his tiny companion; his eyes were filled with worry and fear. He then looked back at the green fire.

"I…I just never had the chance to tell her how important she was, and how she meant everything in the galaxy to me." He placed his cold face into his hands and let out a huge sigh.

"She was the greatest friend I could ever ask for. She would always listen to my problems, calm me down when I was stressed out, but she always knew how to make me smile." He gave off a small smile as he stared at the fire. Clank felt a little bit more relaxed.

"I loved her Clank. And I messed everything up. How am I going to tell her now. Damnit Tal why'd you have to leave me behind. I thought you'd always have my back. Should have told her how I felt right before we went off for Veldin."

He was watching the warm green fire with great intensity, his eyes filling up with tears. Clank sat across from him and he felt numb from what Ratchet had confessed to him. But all he could do now was wait and see what would happen next. It would be another hour until Sasha and Cronk came barging through the open door.

THE END.


End file.
